Hollow End
by SpecialPikachu
Summary: Autumn is the season of love. Autumn is the season of Halloween. So, they will visit a haunted theme park for their date. - Bill & Blue - FearowShipping - Oneshot - A Contest Entry


I wrote this story especially for a contest (by **calling superman**).

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me.

**Author Notes:** FearowShipping is the name given to the pairing of Bill & Blue (female). I think the name is derived from how Bill was afraid of Fearow and Blue was afraid of birds. Well then, enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>"Blue, are yew sure ya wanna be the first visitor o' the Fear Park? It's still not too late for turnin' back, y' know…" Bill asked with his thick accent. He felt really nervous. He didn't know which made him more nervous, the haunted theme park or the pretty girl beside him.<p>

"Ck ck ck… Bill, don't you think it's a good chance for our date?" The pretty girl, Blue, smiled to her boyfriend, "The grand opening ceremony of the Fear Park will be held next week. But the owner of that park, Mr. Knott, invited us to try that haunted attraction today. That means… there will be no one else except us, since all the systems of the park are done by computers programmed by you. Tee-hee… that's perfect for our date!"

"Well… I'm kinda… I ain't sure, but I have a bad feeling, I think-"

Blue cut his sentence and giggled, "Aww… c'mon, grown up, Bill. What are you afraid of? You're the one who programmed the horror systems, you know all the traps and tricks in that park, right?"

"It ain't true, I'm the executive programmer, but there are still other programmers..." Bill didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't think any logical reason of his bad feeling.

* * *

><p>The orange sun featured its brightest grin. As if it wanted to mock the chicken.<p>

* * *

><p>Bill stood silently and watched the gate. The gate was quite frightening in some ways. It was broken in some parts. It was decorated with dirty spots and blood. And there were several lines of spell written on its wall. Blue looked at the gate too. She thought it was a proper design, it was the gate of the Fear Park after all. She turned her view to him. He still gazed at the anchor gate. She shook her head. She grabbed his hand playfully and dragged him entering the gate.<p>

Inside, they found a trail and followed it. Sometime, fog showed up adding the chilling air. As they walked, they could hear horrific howling. Bill knew where the fog came from, where those noises came from, but he couldn't help shuddering all the way. He always hated creepy atmosphere. If it wasn't to fulfill her wish, he would never, ever dare to roam in such place. Meanwhile, Blue secretly watched the handsome young man. She smiled at his absurd gestures whenever he startled.

They arrived at cemetery area. Skulls and bones were stacked in a mess. Some coffins were lying on the ground, unburied. Tombstones were scattered everywhere. Some of them even blocked the walking path.

Blue was about to step on a tombstone when Bill suddenly stopped her. He told her that the grave will be opened automatically and the zombie will be activated too if someone steps on it. Instead of fear, she even clapped happily. She stepped on a tombstone intentionally. As what he'd said before, the grave was opened with a loud cracking sound. She was still staring at it in awe, but he carried her and ran as fast as he could. He wouldn't wait for the zombie to come out. She blushed in embarrassment but couldn't stand laughing at him.

* * *

><p>The orange sun was still ruling the stage. It didn't notice the gray clouds' presences.<p>

* * *

><p>Bill was too bungling. He often accidentally activated the traps and added excitement for Blue. Zombie, mummy, ghost, and other freaking creatures were activated. Some of them just wandered around aimlessly, but some of them pursued them.<p>

Bill knew that all of the creatures were fake, they're just robots controlled by computer programs after all. But their designs and appearances were too much for him. He didn't have enough courage even just to steal a glance at them. Blue really enjoyed his funny reactions. The Fear Park was too frightening for him, but not frightening at all for her.

Blue hugged Bill tightly to comfort him. She really cared for him indeed. He didn't know if he should feel happy or not. It should be his lucky day for getting a hug from a girl he dreamed of, but he wouldn't really enjoy that hug in this kind of situation.

Without noticing Bill had run through a crop circle maze. He turned around and saw nothing followed them. Each creepy creature had been programmed to go back to its dwelling whenever visitors leave its area. He let Blue down and they walked side by side through the dark tunnel.

The tunnel was quite long. Only a few dimmed old lanterns hanging at the ceiling that would accompany visitors' visions. The ground was mossy and slippery. Zubat cries could be heard. It echoed along the tunnel. Sableye sneaked in the darkness, it was ready to greet visitors by playing pranks on them.

After passing through the tunnel, they entered a forest area. Shedinja, Ariados, and the other disturbing bug type PoKéMoN lurked from the shadow. They felt a bit exhausted so they decided to take a rest below a giant banyan tree first.

* * *

><p>The gray clouds began dancing freely. As if they wanted to overshadow the orange sun.<p>

* * *

><p>Bill urged Blue to continue the trip. It would be a lot more terrible to explore the Fear Park in the night of course. They walked following the trail again.<p>

Blue's hawk eyes spotted a rail cart. She hurriedly approached and examined it. It's a decent cart, it should take them faster to the exit. Bill hesitated, he didn't even know that there was a rail cart in this haunted theme park. She assured him that maybe Mr. Knott had added that feature recently so he hadn't had time to tell him. He nodded in uncertain.

Blue really wanted to ride the cart. Bill, despite his suspicion, agreed. He wouldn't want to disappoint her. They jumped in and wore their safety belts. The cart ran automatically after that. It ran faster and faster. She screamed in passion, she really loved it when her heart beat rapidly. On her side, he, as expected, screamed in horror. She tried to calm him down, she held his hand tight. She smiled sweetly to him.

An Absol was standing on top a cliff nearby. It was quietly observing them. Its keen red eyes shot a mysterious gaze at them.

All of sudden, the cart went haywire. It got out of its rail. It kept accelerating straight forward until crashing a cliff. The incident occurred too fast.

A motionless scene was displayed. The wheels had stopped. The cart halted. The surroundings fell silent. Complete stiffness. Not for long, a flock of Murkrow arrived. They were crowing as the sign of the party that's started.

* * *

><p>The gray clouds stepped backward. They let the transparent rain droplets played their melody.<p>

* * *

><p>They woke up almost at the same time. They looked at each other, nothing wrong, no scar, no wound, not even a scratch. They realized that they were still sitting below the giant banyan tree.<p>

Too many words, too many questions, but nothing could be spoken. Blue was staring at Bill as if she was saying that they should get out of there as soon as possible. He understood.

They came across a water puddle. It was clear. It reflected the late afternoon view perfectly. Bill didn't pay much attention to it until Blue pointed it in her dismay. There was no reflection of them in the clear puddle. But no time to think about it, they shouldn't waste their time.

They turned back to the dark tunnel direction instead. They hoped it would be safer that way. As long as they walked carefully, they wouldn't activate the horror systems.

The trip was completely different from before. Blue walked in silent, not even a smile came from her. Bill was a lot more steadfast now. They walked faster than before as they were chased by the night.

The dark tunnel was still as slippery as before. Bill slipped and accidentally fell on a trap switch. But nothing happened. No roaring sound, no alien robot appeared, no cannibal robot appeared. Was the system error?

Just when Blue was about to help Bill to stand up, a Dusknoir appeared out of nowhere. It said that it would guide them home. A yellow horizontal zigzag line on its belly opened, sucked the two visitors. They struggled but to no avail at all.

* * *

><p>The music of the rain droplets had stopped. As if they wanted to eavesdrop the happening.<p>

* * *

><p>They didn't know how long they'd been trapped in the Gripper PoKéMoN's belly, when suddenly they were vomited. The Dusknoir had been beaten up. It was injured badly.<p>

There was a man with a black coat. Bill instantly recognized him, he was none other than Mr. Knott himself. There were four people standing behind him. From their appearances, Blue could find out that two of them were psychics and the other two were mediums. It seemed that they had saved them. They came just in time. Without wasting another seconds, they opened their mouths to thank their saviors.

Mr. Knott shook his head, "No, it's me who should thank you."

They were confused by his statement. Out of the blue, they heard the Dusknoir was groaning loudly. It started to vanish to the void. Simultaneously, they felt peculiar sensation. They looked at their hands. Scars were emerging, but they felt no pain.

Mr. Knott took a crystal sphere from one of the psychics. He showed it to them. They looked at it closer. They saw two familiar faces. But they couldn't identify them spontaneously. Those faces were wrecked. Those faces were even more dreadful than any creepy robots in the Fear Park. They gasped in horror as they realized whose faces there were.

Mr. Knott laughed, "Oh, forgive me for not explaining it before. The biggest difference between ghost and lost spirit is that ghost resembles its corpse form."

They frowned. Something popped up in their minds, but they felt unsure. They prayed in their hearts, hoping that their guess would be wrong.

Mr. Knott added, "Thank you for fulfilling my invitation. Please feel free to stay here as your new home."

Fear, sad, and anger mixed together. Blue's tears flooded. Her hands covered her face. It was such cruel joke for her. She begged to stop all those nonsense. Deep and never ending grudge diffused. Bill couldn't hold back himself. He demanded him, he attacked him. But it wouldn't work.

Mr. Knott let out maniacal laughter. He and his underlings left them by using teleport. His laughter still echoed. It echoed along the dark tunnel, it would fade shortly. But it also echoed along their auditory channels, it would never fade.

At least, they were still with each other. And they wouldn't fear the Fear Park anymore. But they felt something more frightening, that was to say the hollow and...

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
